This invention relates to an apparatus for bathing body parts, such as the feet or hands.
Most people experience foot problems at some time in their lives. This is not surprising, considering that many people are employed in jobs that require them to be on their feet all day. In fact, even an average day of walking can exert force equal to several hundred tons of pressure on the feet.
In an attempt to alleviate a variety of podiatric problems, bathing of the feet has become a recognized therapeutic method. For example, soaking soothes the feet and aids in recovery from fatigue. Bathing of the feet also stimulates the circulation of blood therethrough, which results in increased metabolism and excretion. In addition, foot bathing facilitates the removal of painful growths such as calluses, bunions, and corns.
Many types of foot baths have been utilized as therapeutic devices for the feet. Typically, foot baths provide heated water for which the temperature is maintained via electrical means. In addition, current foot baths often provide massage to the feet through vibration of the foot bath. Vibratory massage enhances the therapeutic results achieved with soaking alone by further increasing circulation, as well as relaxing and massaging the muscles.
While heat and vibration applied to the feet in an overall manner is helpful, conventional foot baths are not designed with the capability to target specific areas of the feet. For example, it is common for a user to wish to concentrate treatment to a specific part or parts of his/her feet such as the ball, heel, or arch. Therefore, a need exists for a bath apparatus with the capability to focus heat and/or massage at specific locations of the body. Such a bath apparatus would not only allow users to tailor therapy regimens to their individual needs, but would also increase the speed at which therapy can be accomplished, thereby increasing the convenience for the user.
Therefore, it is a principal object according to the present invention to provide an apparatus for bathing body parts and providing targeted therapy, including heat and massage, to the body parts.
Accordingly, an apparatus is provided for bathing body parts, such as the feet or hands. The bath apparatus includes a bath chamber for containing fluid, such as water, and receiving the body part therein. The bath chamber includes a bottom surface and a wall structure extending upwardly therefrom, wherein the wall structure has a contact area adapted to be uncovered by fluid contained in the bath chamber. A heating member is provided on the contact area for providing heat to the body part when the body part is placed on the contact area.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the heating member uses infrared rays. In addition, a heater is provided in communication with the bath chamber for maintaining the heat of the fluid contained therein. Preferably, the heater includes a rope heating element provided underneath the bottom surface of the bath chamber. Furthermore, the bath apparatus includes a pump in communication with the bath chamber for directing air into the bath chamber to generate air bubbles in the fluid contained within the bath chamber, wherein air flows through a plurality of holes provided in the bottom surface of the bath chamber. Still further, the bath apparatus includes a vibration assembly in communication with the bath chamber for imparting vibration to the bath chamber. The vibration assembly includes a motor affixed to an underside of the bath chamber, an output shaft rotatably driven by the motor, and a counterweight affixed to the output shaft.
In further accordance with the present invention, the bath apparatus includes at least one massage attachment adapted to be received on the contact area for massaging the body part when the body part engages the massage attachment. The massage attachment can be stationary, or can be manually rotatable by a user. Alternatively, rotation of the massage attachment can be motorized. In this embodiment, a motor is disposed on the underside of the bath chamber, and the massage attachment is adapted to be received on an output shaft that is rotatably driven by the motor and adapted to be accessible through the contact area. Optionally, the motorized rotation of the massage attachment can be activated by applied pressure of the body part on the massage attachment.
Preferably, a plurality of different massage attachments are provided. The massage attachments can include, for example, attachments with raised nodes, a roller, a pumice stone, and a brush. A storage unit is provided which is adapted to be attached to the wall structure for storing the one or more massage attachments therein.
According to the present invention, an outer housing is provided to encase the bath chamber. Preferably, the bath chamber is generally U-shaped and the contact area is generally peninsular, such that the contact area is centrally disposed within the bath chamber. The bath chamber preferably includes a plurality of raised nodes provided on its bottom surface. Additionally, the bottom surface of the bath chamber can include rollers provided thereon, wherein the rollers can be detachable from the bottom surface. The bath apparatus can also include a lid adapted to be attached to the wall structure to at least partially cover the bath chamber.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.